


A band of gold

by crazycatt71



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two bands of gold and what they represent</p>
            </blockquote>





	A band of gold

Sherlock Holmes was happy. He was lying in bed, his front pressed tightly against the back of John Watson, his husband of nineteen hours, forty-three minutes, and an odd number of seconds and he was ridiculously, blissfully, out of his mind, happy.  He looked down to where his hand rested on John’s stomach, his fingers intertwined with John’s and saw the matching bands of gold that glittered in the early morning light that streamed in through the bedroom window. Bands of gold placed on left ring fingers as vows were taken and pledges made. Such a simple item that represented so much.  It was a physical symbol to the whole world of love and trust and loyalty that had been built on a friendship that was never ending.

Sherlock had never expected to find friendship let alone love but then a simple man, a common man; an extraordinary man had come into his life and offered first one, then the other.  With gentleness, kindness, quiet strength, and love, John had taught him that two was better that one, that together they were unstoppable, and that he never wanted to be without the man he loved. The rings on their fingers would always be a reminder of that.

Nineteen hours, forty-nine minutes, and an odd number of seconds ago, he and this simple, common, extraordinary man had stood in front of a small gathering of friends and vowed to love, honor and cherish each other for as long as they both lived. Sherlock lifted their twined hands and kissed John’s ring. He was not a sentimental man but he allowed himself to feel just a little as his lips brushed over his husband’s hand. Like a ring, a band, a circle, with no beginning and no end, the love he and John shared would go on forever, he rather liked that idea he knew he liked the way it made him feel.

John stirred, rolling onto his back as he opened his eyes. Seeing Sherlock watching him he smiled.

“Good morning Husband.” he said is a sleep roughened voice.

Sherlock squeezed John’s hand, their rings softly clinking as he bent his head toward Johns.

“Good morning Husband.” he whispered as he pressed their lips together.


End file.
